Ogígia
right|thumb|300px|''Calipso e Odisseu'', de Arnold Böcklin (1883) right|thumb|300px|''Caverna fantástica com Odisseu e Calipso'', Jan Brueghel, o Velho (1616) Ogígia (em grego, Ὠγυγίη ou Ὠγυγία) é uma ilha mítica mencionada na Odisséia de Homero onde a ninfa Calipso (em grego Καλυψώ, "esconderei"), filha do titã Atlas, habitava uma gruta profunda, cujas inúmeras salas que se abriam sobre jardins naturais, com um bosque sagrado e nascentes borbulhantes. Passava o dia a fiar em companhia das ninfas que a serviam e cantavam com voz suave enquanto trabalhavam. Nos bosques sobre a caverna cresciam cedros, juníperos, amieiros, álamos e ciprestes, onde falcões, corujas e gralhas faziam seus ninhos. Havia quatro nascentes e, nos campos à volta, cresciam a salsa e as violetas. Ali ela reteve o herói Odisseu durante sete anos e ali ele se encontra no início da epopéia. Tudo fez para que o herói aceitasse a imortalidade e ficasse na ilha, sem o conseguir. Entretanto, a pedido de Atena, protetora de Odisseu, Zeus decretou que Calipso deixasse o herói partir. Hermes levou a Calipso a ordem de Zeus e Odisseu abandonou a ilha em uma pequena balsa. Ogígia em Homero As indicações de Homero sugerem uma ilha no Mediterrâneo Ocidental ou no Atlântico, ainda que imaginária: chama-a de "umbigo do mar" e Odisseu, depois de deixá-la, naufraga nas costas dos feácios, que são "os mais distantes dos homens" na direção do Ocidente. Aparentemente, Calipso era originalmente uma deusa da morte e sua ilha Ogígia é uma representação dos Campos Elísios, o destino dos heróis após a morte, que os gregos localizavam no Poente - geralmente a meio caminho do Hades, o mundo dos mortos menos privilegiados, que se localizaria em um continente além do Oceano. É de se notar que, ainda que a ilha seja paradisíaca, os animais e plantas ali presentes estão todos mais ou menos associados ao simbolismo da morte e dos funerais e que a ninfa vive com Odisseu em uma gruta, no submundo. Calipso representava uma deusa fúnebre que, ao oferecer a Odisseu a imortalidade e a juventude eterna, pretendia desviá-lo do status de herói do regresso, para retê-lo a seu lado, em uma espécie de morte em vida. Quanto ao nome "Ogígia", de etimologia desconhecida, era associado pelos gregos a algo extremamente antigo. O nome de Ogiges ou Ógigo era dado a um dos primeiros reis da Beócia e também, segundo uma tradição obscura, ao rei dos Titãs vencidos por Zeus. Ogígia em Plutarco Segundo o pseudo-Plutarco em De Facia in Orbe Lunae (367), I ou II século d.C.: :A ilha Ogígia está no meio do mar, cinco dias a oeste da Grã-Bretanha e há três outras ilhas igualmente afastadas desta e uma da outra, que são mais opostas às visitas do Sol no verão. Em uma delas, diz o mito dos bárbaros, Cronos foi aprisionado por Zeus. Seu filho fica a seu lado, como que vigiando a ilha e o mar, que chamam de "mar de Cronos". O Grande Continente, que rodeia o mar por todos os lados, dizem eles, está menos distante das demais (ilhas) mas a cerca de 5 mil estádios de Ogígia, indo de galera a remo. O mar é de difícil passagem e lamacento pelo grande número de correntes que fluem do Grande Continente, que formam bancos de areia, obstruem o mar e o enchem de terra, razão pela qual parece sólido. A lenda teria sido presumivelmente transmitida pelos cartagineses. Vale notar que, de acordo com Heródoto, um navio de seu tempo percorria 1.000 a 1.200 estádios (cerca de 100 a 120 milhas marítimas) por dia. Localização Em tentativas de racionalização do mito, vários geógrafos da Antiguidade sugeriram localizá-la no Mediterrâneo. Ainda hoje, uns identificam Ogígia com a pequena ilha Perejil ("Salsa", em espanhol) na costa do Marrocos, perto de Ceuta, outros com a ilha de Gozo, perto de Malta e ainda com a ilha de Mljet, na costa da Croácia. Estrabão criticou essas suposições e, apontando para as indicações de Homero e Plutarco, disse que a ilha deveria localizar-se no Atlântico. O historiador irlandês Roderic O'Flaherty (1685) identificou Ogígia com a Irlanda. Embora a passagem do pseudo-Plutarco relacionasse uma ilha mítica com um continente também mítico, o astrônomo Johann Kepler julgou que o continente ao qual o historiador se referia era a América e que Ogígia deveria ser alguma das ilhas que a rodeiam. G. Mair, em 1909, sugeriu que tal conhecimento da América teria vindo de marinheiros cartagineses que atingiram o Golfo do México. R. Hennig, em Vor rätselhaften Lander (1925), identificou Ogígia com a Ilha da Madeira, baseando-se na vaga indicação da Odisseia segundo a qual Odisseu viajou de Ogígia a Esquéria por 18 dias, com as constelações de Auriga, Ursa Maior e Plêiades à sua esquerda (o que faz supor um rumo de sudoeste para nordeste). Henriette Mertz, arqueóloga estadunidense, sugeriu em seu livro The Wine Dark Sea: Homer's Heroic Epic of the North Atlantic (1964) que Ogígia era uma das ilhas dos Açores. Tentou-se também relacionar Ogígia com o mito de Atlântida. A terra lendária de Platão corresponderia ao continente referido por Plutarco, sendo então Ogígia uma ilha entre ela e a Europa (a ilha da Madeira, ou outra hoje desaparecida), ou então Ogígia seria a própria Atlântida. Referências *Wikipedia (em inglês): Ogygia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ogygia *Wikipedia (em inglês): Calypso http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calypso_%28mythology%29 *Eduardo Diniz Ferreira, "A herança das ancestrais e a via-crúcis de uma sereia" http://www.mafua.ufsc.br/eduardodiniz.html Category:Lugares imaginários